


Fingers In The Stands

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Why watch Harry try to survive, when you can have fingers buried inside you?





	Fingers In The Stands

You were supposed to be watching and cheering on Harry, praying that he wouldn’t be burnt to a crisp as he tried to grab the egg.

You were supposed to be there to support him, just like the rest of the school was.

Yet, instead of sitting near the front row, you were right at the back, legs spread as Fred and George both played with your folds.

It was risky. Anyone could turn around and see you, skirt hiked up as the twins both pressed a finger inside you.

But it was worth it.

Because the extra pleasure that came from knowing you could be caught had your pussy even more drenched, a whimper leaving you when George crooked his finger, rubbing against that patch of flesh that had your pussy fluttering.

“Do that again”, you whispered, head coming down to lean on Fred’s shoulder, your lips meeting his neck as they both began pumping their fingers faster, constantly rubbing against your g-spot, thumbs rubbing harshly at your clit.

“Fuck-fuck!”

Your entire body was on fire, teeth clamping down on your lip as you tried to keep quiet, knowing anything too loud would alert the people a few rows in front of you.

“Oh-come on, y/n. Why so quiet?”

“Yea. Let us hear you”, they both coaxed. But you shook your head, starting to pant as you could feel the oncoming orgasm.

They could both tell just how close you were, looking to each other, before Fred nodded at his twin.

His fingers left your pussy, before he looked around, making sure no-one had their eyes on you, and fell to his knees.

George began pumping his fingers even faster, the sound your wet pussy was making turning you on even more, just as Fred sucked at your clit.

It took less than twenty seconds for you to cum, gushing all over George’s fingers and Fred’s face. Your body shook, toes curling as they continued their actions, prolonging your orgasm until you’d had enough, pushing Fred’s head away and grabbing George’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of you as you came down from your high.

“Whataya say we leave a little early and have a bit more fun?”

You nodded, standing and pulling your skirt down, before making your way out of the arena and back to the castle, the twins following behind, eager to finally slide inside you.


End file.
